It's complicated
by Faisalliot
Summary: Featuring Seiko and Yoshiki's hopeless love-lives. Unrequited love is a bitch. Yoshiki and Seiko bonding fic.


**This story takes place before any of the Heavenly Host stuff happened.**

Now, Kishinuma Yoshiki was not picky by any means.

He'd been kicked out of his own family, disowned by his parents entirely, bleached his hair, didn't have many friends, had little to no regard for his own well-being, lived in a crummy apartment, and had a part-time job at a convenience store. Not exactly a 5 star life, but he did what he could and he was happy as he was. Well, allow me to reiterate; he was happy, yes, but not content. Because, even if he had everything he needed, there was only one more thing he wanted, yet knew he'd never have.

And that thing was Shinozaki Ayumi.

Ayumi was but a simple (albeit bossy) girl in the eyes of pretty much anyone who saw her. But to Yoshiki, she was different. For example, her eyes were just a dull deep blue to everyone, but her eyes were like two small sapphires to Yoshiki. He loved them. He loved the way they filled with concentration in class. He loved the way they lilted upwards when she was laughing at a science related joke. He loved the way they sparkled with mischief when she was telling a spooky tale. And by god, did he love the way they looked when she looked at the person she loved the most. They'd always shine with want and crinkle in a way that always made his heart seize in his chest.

It was a right shame that those eyes would never be directed at him.

Stupid fucking Mochida. Satoshi may be his best friend, but God, he'd be jealous of him forever and ever. He didn't know what he had going for him. He was too busy focused on Nakashima to even look at the other perfect girl pining after him! Not that Nakashima was bad, (she was attractive; but not his type) but Ayumi was so goddamn perfect and- fuck! Why would Yoshiki even hope for a chance with Ayumi, anyway? She was too good for him anyway; hell, she was too good for Satoshi. And yet, when she'd gush to him about how lovely Satoshi was... he'd always wish that that awful twinge in his heart would fuck off already.

But alas, it never did. Now, for example, would be a great time though. Who knew something could hurt your heart so badly even though it was yards away? Yoshiki sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair and looking up longingly at Ayumi, who was staring at Satoshi from behind a tree as he chatted with Nakashima. Figuring that no one was nearby to see, he stared at Ayumi from his spot on the bench yards away from her, and didn't even bother to try to disguise that sad look painted on his face. He wanted to be with Ayumi so badly, she was all he could ever think of, but he knew it was pointless, even if that didn't stop the pain.

"Why do I even try?" Yoshiki listlessly sighed to no one in particular.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" A voice appeared from out of nowhere.

Yoshiki bit his lip to keep from screaming out-loud and jumped violently. He whipped around to see (and probably punch) the mystery person, only to see...Shinohara?

"What...?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Shinohara asked, looking uncharacteristically somber.

"I...I guess?" Yoshiki furrowed his brows. "Shinohara, are you...alright?" He asked uncertainly.

He always had trouble talking to girls. Shinohara looked at him and laughed, but it sounded so bitter that it didn't seem to be real. Second thought, it probably wasn't.

"I guess you're not used to seeing me so calm." She shook her head. "Though, are you going to answer my question?" She asked, sliding next to him.

"I already did, idiot."

"The first one?"

"What?"

Shinohara sighed. "I forgot that boys were stupid. Sorry, I over-estimated your intelligence." She dryly joked. "I said, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"What sucks?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, you doof?"

Yoshiki stared at her blankly, slightly offended.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Watching the one you love pine after someone else when you're left with a broken heart." Shinohara looked away sadly.

Yoshiki snorted. "And what would you know about _that_?"

Shinohara looked over at him, and Yoshiki was briefly taken aback because of...the way her eyes looked. They were so empty, yet sad and...and...

Her eyes looked exactly the way he felt.

"You'd be surprised." Was all she said, casting a longing glance at Nakashima.

And suddenly, Yoshiki understood. His heart broke a bit more for Shinohara, and he swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"You know, it's really weird. Seeing you like this, I mean. I'm used to watching Shinozaki yell at you after you sexually harass Nakashima while you giggle maniacally. Not...not seeing you look so sad." Yoshiki muttered.

"Stupid Mochida-kun. Doesn't even realize that he's got the most perfect girl wrapped around his finger." Shinohara spat bitterly, looking truly angry for a second before sighing sadly and losing her flame.

"You said it." Yoshiki shook his head.

The two sat in relative silence before Yoshiki broke it.

"Satoshi is a lucky bastard."

"Or maybe we're just not good enough."

"Don't talk like that. Y'know though, if it comes down to it, we could always kill him."

Shinohara laughed. "I'm glad you understand."

Somehow, Yoshiki got the feeling that she wasn't referring to what he'd joked about. So, he settled with:

"Me too."

 **Unrequitted love is a bitch. I thought about it, and I think Yoshiki and Seiko would kinda understand each other. Sorry if they're out of character, I haven't read, played, and watched Corpse Party in a while.**


End file.
